Volver a empezar
by eveSwan
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella en el bosque,Luna nueva, 5 años sin saber de ella, pero volverán a reencontrarse aunque Bella ahora es diferente, y tiene un gran poder, sufrió bastante cuando los Cullen se fueron, Podrán volver a estar juntos o es demasiado tarde?todos vampiros pv Edward...LEMON?
1. Capítulo 1

5 años, desde que nos fuimos. Sufría cada día, sin saber si ella estaba bien, si estaba enferma, si era feliz, si estaba con alguien...

A Alice le prohibí que mirara en su futuro, no quería saber nada, porque no sabía si iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte de aguantar las ganas de ir corriendo hacia ella.

Paso el día imaginándomela, a mi lado sonriendo, con sus ojos chocolates demostrándome lo que me ama. Sus abrazos, caricias... si, estaba loco, por atormentarme de esta manera, pero era lo que me hacía feliz y a ella no le hacía daño alguno...

Alice al año de nuestras huida de Forks, dejo de ver a Bella, por qué? no lo quería saber, así que también hui de mi familia, intentaba no pensar por qué! solo me quedaba en mi mundo donde bella y yo éramos felices. No veía a mi familia desde entonces y después de 4 años creo que les debía una visita. Así que emprendí el camino hacia ellos.

Esme me recibió con una mirada de tristeza, Carlisle de compasión, y los demás, con insultos sin pronunciar. Rosalie era la más dura, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la pocas ganas de Bella de seguir siendo humana y que ella no comprendía como podía desear ser un tipo de monstruo y no un humano, me aborrecía por haberle roto así el corazón a Bella-

Empezaba a recordar el porque me fui.

- _Edward hijo, nos marchamo_ s- pensó Carlisle- _empezaremos un nueva vida en Shelton, te unirás a nosotros? parece que has venido justo a tiempo. En unas semanas nos mudaremos._

- _por favor Edward no te marches, te echamos de menos_ \- pensó Esme.

Lo pensé bastantes veces, pero intentaría seguir con mi existencia. A lo mejor esto me distraía. Carlisle me había dicho que esto sería mejor que estar todos los días encerrándome en el dolor. Me arrepentía por haberles echo daño a ellos también, era injusto pero sin querer mi familia sufría. Las que más Alice y Esme, aunque Esme nunca ha tenido pensamientos acusatorios, solo tiene pena de mí. Y Alice era otro punto, no quería estar cerca de mí en un radio, incluso discutió con Carlisle, que si yo iba, Jasper y ella no vendrían. Pero después de todo no quería separarse de la que era su familia también, aunque me dejo muy claro lo que pensaba de mí, ya que me lo gritó nada más llegar con ellos.

-Edward Cullen, esto no te lo perdonare en toda mi existencia. Nunca debería haberme ido y haberla dejado sola, quería ser como nosotros, yo lo vi, ella sería una de nosotros, pero ahora no sabemos nada de ella, y si ella está muerta Edward? muerta! te odio! te odio!- esas palabras fueron las únicas que me había dirigido desde que llegue.

Esa noche corrí hasta Forks, no me había parado a pensar que a ella le hubiera podido pasar algo, lo peor que le había pasado era yo. De verdad ella no estaba en Forks, intenté convencerme que ella se había mudado a algún lugar soleado. La ventana estaba cerrada con pestillo por dentro, así que, ella antes de marcharse no quería verme, seguro eso seguía así. Me resistí a entrar a la habitación para oler su aroma, aunque fuera tenue, así que volví con mi familia decidido a mudarnos a Shelton.

* * *

Y aquí estábamos en otro instituto, aparentando la edad de 17 años, nuestro primer día, estaría entusiasmado si no fuera que esto se había repetido miles de veces.

De repente un pensamiento de Emmet me hizo volver al presente. - _Edward los chicos delante son raros, se parecen a nosotros pero... nose diferente.._ -se rio de sí mismo pensando que no había nadie más guapo ni tan fuerte como él.

Así que eche un vistazo, eran dos chicos. Uno con el pelo castaño claro con reflejos rubios, en forma de cresta, alto y fuerte aunque no tanto como Emmet, tan blanco como nosotros y aunque parecía que su piel era igual que la nuestra, su corazón bombeaba y tenía los ojos de color caramelo... hablaba tan rápido como nosotros, eso no era normal un humano no habla a esa velocidad. Su olor era peculiar, había un rastro de sangre pero no llamaba la atención como los demás humanos. El otro, moreno de cabello despeinado y con ojos verdes oscuros, su corpulencia se parecía a la mía...mediríamos lo mismo.

Emmet y yo nos pusimos alertas al escucharles hablar..- ts Izan, mira los de atrás tu crees..?- le dijo el rubio al moreno.

-si- contesto el moreno "Izan" tan rápido y sin dejarlo acabar la frase.

En ese momento caí que no escuchaba nada de sus pensamiento, eso no era bueno, solo me había pasado con una sola persona... -no pienses en ella me dije a mi mismo, no ahora.

Le hice saber a Emmet que no sabía que pensaban, no podía entrar en su mente era un espacio vacío. Emmet abrió los ojos, contrayendo los músculos a la misma vez, y justo sonó la campana los dos estáticos esperamos los movimiento de los otros dos. Se acercaron a nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara... nadie se acercaba a nosotros y menos con una sonrisa, siempre huían de nuestro lado...

\- hola soy Hugo - se presentó el rubio - y él es Izan- señalando a su compañero..-tendríamos que hablar...sabemos lo que sois, nosotros también lo somos! sé que suena raro pero si hablamos, lo entenderéis perfectamente. Quedamos en el aparcamiento después de la siguiente clase, si os parece bien?

\- bien- le dije quería saber por qué Alice no estaba aquí escuchando esto, ella tendría que saber que estaban hablando con nosotros..

Tal como aceptamos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron caminando a un paso tranquilo y humano.

Emmet y yo salimos a buscar a los demás...Antes de encontrarlos, Alice venia tan rápido como podía a paso humano, arrastrando a Rosalie y Jasper detrás de ella. La sonrisa de su cara borrada, en una línea de preocupación.

-qué pasa? de repente he visto que estaríamos hablando todos en el pasillo! qué pasa?- nos dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de nosotros.

\- Dos chicos humanos, o eso parecen, hablan tan rápido como nosotros, parece saber lo que somos ya que dicen que son igual, pero su corazón bombea...- dijo Emmet, explicando la situación, tan rápido con voz de incredulidad.

\- Espera, humanos que hablan a una velocidad imposible, y dicen que son qué? igual que nosotros, si su sangre corre por sus venas? - dijo Rosalie, pensando que nos lo inventa vamos .

\- yo.. No he visto nada, no hay nada que nos amenace.- dijo Alice, pensando que si algo fuera peligroso ella lo hubiera visto.

\- simplemente nos dijeron que si queríamos hablar, quedáramos en el aparcamiento- les explique, a todos ya que había que tomar una decisión.

\- Iremos haber que nos quieren explicar, siempre podemos irnos a otra ciudad, si esto es como su territorio- comentó Jasper intentando relajar el ambiente. ya que estábamos confundidos

Al salir del edificio, los vimos, estaban al fondo del aparcamiento justo en la entrada del bosque. Se sorprendieron al ver que éramos un grupo más grande. Caminamos todos juntos hacia ellos con aparente tranquilidad...- _no veo nada de ellos Edward-_ me decía Alice mentalmente.

Emmet solo preparaba los músculos.

Jasper intentaba tranquilizar el ambiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Cada vez estábamos más cerca de ellos, la tensión en el ambiente podía notarse, el pobre Jasper hacía en gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarnos.

Cuando llegamos justo donde nos esperaban, en la linde del bosque, hablo otra vez el rubio. - No sabíamos que erais un grupo tan grande.

\- Faltan dos más- les informo Emmet

\- Bien nosotros también somos dos más. Dos chicas que ahora están en casa, una de ellas está en un estado un poco complicado.- se miraron ellos dos, esto de no poder saber qué es lo que estaban pensando me tenían nervioso- No os preocupéis no somos un peligro, todos nosotros somos iguales, aunque en este momento no lo parezca, es bastante milagroso... hace que nuestro cuerpo este vivo, pero a la vez muerto, tu corazón vuelva a latir, a que tus ojos cambien de color, nos volvemos más débiles, podemos resfriarnos, puede darnos el sol sin llamar la atención. Aunque los reflejos de vampiro están ahí, el oído y vista también. – Al fin lo decían, vampiros, aunque no lo parecieran, Hugo siguió explicándonos ante nuestras caras de sorpresa- Es gracias a la concentración del poder que tiene una compañera nuestra, es toda una locura. Es difícil de explicar aquí, os invitamos a ir a nuestro hogar, hay podemos hablar más tranquilos, y los dos que faltan también sepan que no hay peligro alguno. Que os parece?

Hubo un silencio, aunque no tan tenso como antes, teníamos que avisarle a Carlisle, estaría entusiasmado con unos seres así.

\- Le comentaremos a nuestro líder y luego decidiremos- dijo Jasper con voz profunda y autoritaria.

\- Bueno si decidís hablar con nosotros, solo seguir nuestro olor, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis, solo os pedimos discreción. Gracias y hasta luego- nos acabó de explicar el moreno, Izan.

Pasaron por nuestro lado, dirección al instituto otra vez. Pude notar el mismo olor que en la clase, mezcla de sangre humana con otro olor aún más fuerte, hacía que el olor de la sangre no fuera tan apetecible

Por fin después de 5 años, este día había sido diferente, ahora tenía algo con lo que distraerme, aparte de mi Bella imaginaria.

Al llegar a casa notaron nuestra tensión.- Que pasa chicos, porque esas caras?- nos preguntó Esme.

-Tenemos que hablar- tal como Alice dijo esas palabras Carlisle estaba al lado de Esme-

Después de discutir qué haríamos, Carlisle tenia curiosidad, bueno el que más, porque todos nos preguntábamos cómo funcionaba ese poder, duraba ciertos días o solo horas, quería saber cómo era posible que un cuerpo muerto pudiera volver a la vida o casi, ya que la sangre bombeaba un corazón sin vida. Así que decidimos ir todos.

No estaba lejos de nuestra casa, era una casa grande, moderna y blanca, se podía ver grandes ventanas, un gran porche y una puerta de garaje. Al acercarnos a la puerta, esta estaba abierta. Primero entro Carlisle y Esme, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y por ultimo yo. Al entrar un olor familiar mezclado con los demás, hizo mella en mí, no podía ser! mi familia se tensó al mismo momento en que olieron, ese aroma.

Esta sangre, este olor! Era Bella, pero no era el mismo, la garganta no me ardía de la misma manera, como cuando estaba con ella, el olor de su sangre se veía disminuido por el olor de su esencia, esto me recordaba donde estaba, en la casa de unos vampiros, que la sangre corría por sus venas. Todos nos quedamos paralizados donde estábamos, cuando Hugo se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros.

\- Perdonar iré a llamar a los demás, una de ellas esta refriada y la otra se encuentra en estado, ahora les explicamos- nos dijo al ver nuestras caras de estupefacción. Lo curioso era que en esta casa no podía leer la mente a nadie, ni a mi familia, esto cada vez se complicaba más y luego estaba ese olor!

-Ese olor es el de..- Esme se quedó callada ya que el rubio venia cargando en brazos a una chica menuda rubia con ojos azul grisáceos, la piel igual que ellos, aunque tenía una tripa de embarazada de unos 6 meses... Ella también era un vampiro? Nono, no podía ser posible, la chica se veía enferma, bastante delgada a decir verdad.

Pero eso no fue nada con a lo que vino detrás, Izan daba apoyo a una chica de cabellos castaños, piel igual de clara, con ojos de color chocolate. BELLA!

Ella al vernos allí, se envaro y soltó un susurro.- no! Izan no! no! no!- cada vez aumentaba el volumen de su voz, el chico a su lado la cogió en volandas y la dejo enfrente nuestro, en un sillón.

-Bella- salió de mis labio, ella estaba viva, o ella era como ellos? mi Bella, el destino nos ponía en el mismo camino, otra vez.

Izan se apartó rápido de bella cuando ella empezó a decir más fuerte- no, no puede ser. No, no puede ser. NO!- sus ojos viajaron por todos nosotros quedándose en último lugar en mi mirada. Y no sé cómo, pero empezó a cambiar, sus ojos de color chocolate parecían cada vez más dorados, cada vez más pálida y el corazón poca poco iba a apagándose... la chica rubia embarazada empezó a chillar! -Bella no! Por favor mi hijo. Por favor!

Hay lo entendimos, la que tenía el poder era Bella, ella hacia a los demás humanos o casi. Y al convertirse ella en vampiro convertía a los demás, pero eso hacía que la chica embrazada pusiera su embarazo en peligro! yo estaba clavado en el suelo solo viendo pasar las escenas.

Izan sin tocar a Bella, se puso enfrente de ella y le susurraba que no pasaba nada. Que Leyre perdería al bebe si la convertía. Debía frenarse, no le haríamos daño él estaba para protegerla.

Protegerla? que eran ellos dos? eran pareja? Bella volvía a ser feliz con otro? ella me había olvidado? tantas preguntas y sucesos a la vez que no daba abasto a que mi cabeza lo sopesara todo.

Alice salió disparada para tranquilizar a Bella, pero era una mala idea, al tocar a Bella Alice cayó al suelo chillando de dolor! Jasper estuvo a su lado en un segundo pidiendo explicación a lo que pasaba!Pero Alice seguía en el suelo sollozando, acurrucada echa un ovillo.

-Alice! Me oyes? dime si estás bien?- le preguntaba histérico Jasper- Alice estas llorando?

Nunca había visto a un vampiro poder llorar, era molesto sufrir y no poder desahogarse, al llorar tu cuerpo puede relajarse aunque sea un poco, pero nosotros lo teníamos prohibido, no salían lágrimas de nuestros ojos, cuantos años Esme había sufrido la pérdida de su hija, sin poder llorarla.

Todos estábamos atónitos... que pasaba aquí? La mujer rubia poco a poco dejo de chillar y sus latidos volvía a ser normales.

Di un paso adelante e Izan se levantó y me encaró.

\- No te atrevas! así que sois vosotros, que estúpido he sido os he dejado entrar en nuestra casa, a vosotros que destrozasteis a este ángel! sobre todo tu!- me dijo escupiendo las palabras y dirigiéndose a mí, me lo merecía.

Bella se levantó del sofá y fue directa a izan lo agarró del brazo e impidió que diera un paso más.- déjalo no lo merece!- Bella volvía a tener ese color de ojos que tanto me gustaba y que por fin podía volver a ver. El caos volvió, pude escuchar las mentes de mi familia, todos preguntándose mil cosas a la vez, pero Alice... caí al suelo nada más entrar en contacto con su mente... oscuridad, frio es lo que sentía, no estaba acostumbrado a eso ya que nosotros no percibíamos el calor ni el frio y podíamos ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Pero no, era todo negro, oscuro y frio notaba que el frio calaba en mi cuerpo haciendo que el pecho se me perforara con un dolor como si quisieran arrancarme el corazón, pasando poco a poco hacia dentro de mi cuerpo intentando llegar hasta el, el frio se hizo calor, ese calor que conocía tan bien, cada vez más caliente hasta arder, mi cuerpo ardía, el centro de mi pecho era el que más, esto era como si me volviera a convertir en el monstruo que soy ahora. Chillaba, sollozaba, aunque no podía llorar como Alice... no entendía el porqué, después de una eternidad para mí, sentí como por fin me arrancaban el corazón inexistente y abrí los ojos.

Jasper estaba de pie observándonos a Alice y a mí, junto con Carlisle y Esme.

\- Veis ya están, ya ha pasado.- decía Hugo desde el sofá.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me ponía en pie, intentando aclarar mi mente. En la estancia solo estaba Hugo. Bella, Izan y Leyre no estaban. Jasper pensaba en todo lo que había pasado para explicarme que había pasado mientras Alice y yo estábamos en... ese lugar que no quería volver jamás. Bella estaba dormida por los antibióticos para el resfriado y Leyre, descansando. Habían conseguido apaciguar un poco a Bella hasta que ella rendida por el malestar de su cuerpo enfermo, se durmió en brazos de Izan. Habían revisado que él bebe de Leyre estuviera bien, y Hugo le dio las gracias a Carlisle y llegaron a un acuerdo que nos explicaría como habían llegado aquí, si nosotros nos manteníamos al margen de todo.


	3. Chapter 3 que le pasó a Bella?

Al margen? después de ver a Bella? por fin podía volver a ver su cara, sus ojos, su aroma, toda ella, sentía un poco menos de dolor, por la pérdida de mi amor, aunque ella estaba con Izan? me habría olvidado? decidí esperar con ansias, a que Hugo nos explicara su historia.

-Simplemente os explico esto, por lo que ha pasado aquí, ha sido un error invitaros a nuestra casa si hubiéramos sabido quienes erais, no estaríamos aquí.- hizo una pausa, tragando ruidosamente.

-Veréis hace 4 años más o menos mientras buscábamos un sitio donde residir, Leyre, Izan y yo nos encontramos a una muchachita sangrando , llorando desconsoladamente en el bosque. Mordeduras de uno de nosotros,- a Esme se le escapó un sollozo- si mordeduras, en concreto 7 mordeduras de vampiro... del mismo? no lose, Bella no quiere hablar de ello, solo sé que poca sangre le quedaba en el cuerpo y demasiado veneno en él. No podíamos dejarla allí chillando de dolor.- hizo una pausa, para coger aire y relajarse, estaba tenso y las manos le sudaban.

Quien había atacado a Bella así, porque tantas mordeduras, sentía una presión en mi pecho, por escuchar el relato de la vida de Bella, esta no había sido para nada, la vida que me imaginaba para ella, y todo por mi culpa, al final hubiera sido mejor que nos hubiéramos quedado con ella, por mi estupidez mi Bella había sufrido, como ninguno de nosotros. Hugo se aclaró la garganta para seguir explicándonos.

-Yo recuerdo mi transformación, fueron 3 días y de mis compañeros dos días y tres como yo. Para ella fueron 7 días de sufrimiento 1 día por cada mordisco... después de despertar, sabía en lo que se había convertido, que también podía alimentarse de animales, fue un shock, pensábamos que leía mentes porque si no como se explicaba que una desconocida sabía que existíamos, simplemente nos dijo que había conocido a una familia de vampiros " vegetarianos", cuando ella era humana, había tenido un pequeño romance con uno de ellos, y al final el vampiro se aburrió de ella y la abandonó, no solo él, sino toda la familia desapareció, no hablaba y si la tocábamos caíamos en lo que vosotros habéis sufrido. Una sola caricia hace que caigas de dolor… Pero siempre es el mismo. Bella dice que es como ella se sentía, abandonada en un lugar frio donde de repente algo le intentaba arrancar el corazón poco a poco dolorosamente para después arder en llamas. Los primeros meses no se movía, solo hablaba si le preguntabas o cazaba cuando ya no podía aguantar más, se quedaba de pie en cualquier sitio y su mente volaba a saber dónde... bueno no os quiero aburrir aparte que eso no me incumbe a mi contarlo. Bien, Bella tiene un escudo, se protege a ella misma mentalmente y puede proteger las nuestras.

Las mentes que ella quiera. También se protege aunque solo a ella con ese escudo de dolor físicamente, dice no poder controlarlo cuando una cosa la supera, ese escudo sale solo, no pretende herir a nadie pero, no sabe controlarlo... y por ultimo nos hace humanos, si increíble... hace que nuestro corazón lata, que crezcamos... que podamos tener hijos porque nuestro cuerpo entero vuelve a la humanidad, nuestro ojos son del mismo color que teníamos al ser humanos. Pero somos fuertes y rápidos, tenemos más o menos la misma vista que un vampiro, esas cosas están aunque no tan fuerte como siendo inmortales. La razón por la que mi mujer Leyre esta tan débil es porque no está embarazada de un humano. Sabemos que él bebe es medio vampiro, fuerte y le gusta la sangre.- todos en la sala nos pusimos en alerta. Aunque nos intentó tranquilizar rapidamente.

\- No os preocupéis encontré a un medio humano medio vampiro en el Amazonas, llamado Nahuel. Pueden comer sangre y comida humana, crecen hasta que maduran y no envejecen más. Tienen una larga vida, es así como Bella nos ha regalado la paternidad a los dos, cosa que era imposible para nosotros como bien sabréis. No os puede parecer bien, ser libres de pensar lo que querías. Aunque supiéramos del medio vampiro del Amazonas, no pensamos que nos pasaría a nosotros, nosotros somos vampiros, los dos, no creímos que el poder de Bella fuera hasta tal limite. Hasta que pasó y nos volvimos locos buscando a aquel muchacho, no sabía si la vida de mi mujer estaba en peligro, no sabíamos que le había pasado a la madre de Nahuel, nunca llegamos a hablar de ello...

Yo me oponía totalmente a seguir con el embarazo pero Bella y Leyre se confabularon, y no nos dejaron hacer nada a Izan y a mí, así que emprendí la búsqueda de Nahuel. El chico vino hasta aquí, y nos explicó su historia.

\- Podrías haber matado a tu mujer al practicar sexo con una humana y tu siendo un vampiro completo- dijo Emmet sin darse cuenta que no lo pensaba sino que lo decía en voz alta.

\- Los dos somos vampiros, aunque corra una sangre que no sabemos de dónde sale, nuestro corazón bombé, somos fuertes, yo me rehusaba a ser humano. No sé cómo explicarlo. Tantos años de ser un vampiro de beber sangre, aunque fuese animal y de repente tener necesidades humanas no quería pasar por eso, comer, dormir, resfriarme, necesitar una duchar, porque es necesario, no por simple pasatiempo, ir al baño, sentir frio o calor. Lo rechacé, los dos primero años solo se convertía Bella, podía hacer bombear su corazón, sus ojos cambiaban... hasta que dominó el poder, y hora puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Con su escudo mental nos protege de las mentes como la de Edward- en todo el rato que hablaba, no me había dirigido una sola mirada- nos puede hacer medio humanos, y mi mujer y yo no tuvimos ningún miedo, ella era medio vampira, como os he dicho seguimos siendo duro y fuertes, yo no le aria daño, aunque fuera un total vampiro, con lo que no contábamos era con que se pudiera quedar embarazada.- acabó su relato de la historia, y nos miró, esperando alguna pregunta.

\- porque pareces un humano ahora?- Esme pregunto con voz pequeña.

\- Bueno, después de todo vamos a tener un hijo o hija que también tendrá necesidades, y me gustaría entenderlo, decidí probarlo, nunca habíamos ido al instituto, quería saber qué es lo que vivirá.

\- entonces cualquiera podríamos convertirnos en humanos y tener hijos- dijo Rosalie, todos la miraban con compasión, Emmet la rodeo con un brazo.

-sí, aunque si se hace siendo humanos creemos que él bebe sería más débil, y verías morir a tu hijo a los años. Nahuel es medio vampiro, su padre era un vampiro y la madre una humana, no un vampiro, convertido en algo humano, como nosotros. Así que nosotros podemos tener una idea que nuestro bebe será como Nahuel, o algo así, a lo mejor es vampiro entero, no sabemos nada en este aspecto y es algo que nos tiene nerviosos.

Aunque todo esto depende de Bella, ella es la que tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerte humana durante meses, y Bella no estará dispuesta con alguien de vosotros.

\- Ella parece muy débil, en este momento, de cuantos meses esta?- pregunto Carlisle, pensaba que podría ayudar.

\- El chico del Amazonas, nos explicó que al nacer magullo demasiado a su madre, consecuencia que ella murió. No sabemos cómo será, y es una cosa que nos pone nerviosos, pero Bella está con nosotros, una vez él bebe salga, volverá a convertir a Leyre en vampiro, aunque no creo que pueda volver a ser humana nunca más. Esta de 4 meses aunque parece que esta de mucho más- dijo Hugo pensativo

\- Si necesitan de mi ayuda, yo estaré encantado de proporcionarla, aunque tengamos un pasado con Bella, nosotros la amamos, y espero que ese pasado que tenemos con ella, que no acabó como queríamos, me dejen ayudar en el embarazo y en el parto si están de acuerdo.- se ofreció Carlisle.

Izan salía de una de las habitaciones, y con una mirada de odio hacia mí, se dirigió enfrente de Carlisle.

\- Qué pasado? el que le hicieron creer que la amaban, que eran su familia? porque tanto dramatismo? ahora sí, ahora no? saben lo que le hicieron? ella seguro que era una chica feliz, ahora esta vacía! pocas veces sonríe de verdad!- respiraba agitadamente.

Me levante de donde estaba, y los ojos de Izan chocaron con los míos.

\- Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Les obligue a irse de Forks!

\- Te aburriste de ella? dejaste de amarla? así como así! yo siento algo por ella, y nunca me aburriría de ella, es preciosa, buena...- cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

\- Que sientes que? yo la amo! nunca deje de amarla, lo hice por su bien, yo era un peligro constante en su vida, todos lo éramos, ella quería convertirse en lo que somos, unos monstruos y yo no podía arrebatarle su vida, por egoísmo, para que ella estuviera siempre conmigo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.- le chille, ya teniéndolo cara a cara, quería romperle todos los huesos, ella era mía! Carlisle y Hugo se acercaron a nosotros, una ola de calma nos llegó a los dos gracias a Jasper.

\- La amas, pues sabes? la abandonaste, la dejaste sola, sin ganas de vivir, el dolor que sufrió lo has sentido cuando Alice la ha tocado, quieres volver a sentir lo que ella sintió? si, es la conversión en vampiro, pero antes del calor? as notado el frio, el dolor en el pecho? maldito, la abandonaste a su suerte, y vampiros la torturaron.. Hasta llegar a tal punto de no quedarle casi sangre en el cuerpo y demasiado veneno en él.

A Esme se le escapo un sollozo.- _mi pobre bella, pobrecita_ \- pensaba, se abrazó a Carlisle para mantenerse en una sola pieza cuando los sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

-Maldito Edward si no hubieras dejado a Bella ella estaría con nosotros, tanto sacrificio para que la agredieran de manera tan brutal... estúpido! ella sería feliz a tu lado, podrían haber tenido un futuro tan bonito! Estúpido, estúpido, espero que sufras Edward Cullen por hacernos pasar por este dolor y perder ese futuro tan grande! -me chillo Rosalie.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarme, que había hecho? esto no podría perdonármelo nunca, el pecho cada vez me dolía más.

-Tengo que hablar con Bella, ella tiene que escucharme!- se levantó Alice,- No puedo creerlo, Edward, que te hiciéramos caso, porque Jasper, porque la dejamos ir?

\- Porque se merecía un futuro mejor del que yo podía darle!- les dije con la cabeza gacha, aunque eso ahora no parecía tener nada de importancia, no pude ver el error que cometía pensando en que ella estaría mejor sin un monstruo a su lado... y al final ella había llegado a esta vida en peores circunstancias.

\- Lárguense de aquí todos. Ya saben mi historia, están felices? me atacaron Victoria y Laurent me dejaron medio muerta. Simplemente para hacerme sufrir... no tenía que haber sobrevivido, pero aquí estoy, y no quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes. Me dejaron sola! Él podía irse, pero no tenían por qué irse todos! Porque me hiciste esto?- se acercaba a mi rápidamente, y quedo delante mío, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, quería poner mi mano en sus mejillas, y quitarle esas lágrimas, acunarla en mi pecho, y suplicarle mi perdón- Porque? Edward porque? tan poco me querías? tan poca cosa fui para abandonarme así?-

\- Yo...-iba a darle mis explicaciones pero no me dejo.

\- LARGUENSE DE AQUI, vayan a otro pueblo! a otro lugar, pero aquí no!

-Bella relájate ya se van!- Izan se acercaba a ella sin tocarla-

-Estamos en contacto y por favor no olviden que si necesitan ayuda. Aquí estamos, no nos iremos no al menos hasta que nazca él bebe, y todo salga bien, por favor déjenme ayudarles, no creo que puedan ir a algún medico si esto sale mal.- pidió Carlisle

\- Estoy yo!- contesto Bella con una mirada dura hacia Carlisle- si pasa cualquier cosa la convertiré en vampiro.

\- No me refiero a ella, sino al bebe, no saben exactamente qué es lo que va a nacer, yo podría ayudar, saben el sexo del bebe? podría hacer un ultrasonido?- termino Carlisle a modo de petición.

-Ya hablará Hugo con usted, váyanse de aquí, por última vez.- nos dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras, por el enfado.

Todos fueron saliendo despidiéndose con ojos tristes hacia Bella. Yo no me podía mover de mi sitio.

\- Bella dio un paso hacia mí, se fue acercando hasta que quedo justo enfrente de mí, quería abrazarla, oler su aroma debajo de su clavícula, decirle que la amo, por favor que me perdonará, que toda mi existencia me la pasaría pidiendo su perdón... cuando extendía una de mis manos para tocarla, ella se puso rígida y mirándome directamente a los ojos, me dijo.

\- Sera como si nunca hubiera existido, ojala hubiera sido verdad. Te odio Edward.- me dijo con tanto dolor, tanto odio, que solo quería escapar de allí para dejar de sentir este dolor en el pecho.

\- Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir, antes de salir huyendo de allí.

* * *

 **chicas siento la espera, me operaron de urgencias a finales de febrero y cuando volví a casa el Internet que tenemos no nos funciona, total que no hemos tenido que dar de baja. Y lo tengo que subir en casa de mis padres, y nunca llevo el pen donde esta la historia, perdón. espero que os guste! mil besitos**

P.D: tener paciencia conmigo tengo muy poquitos ratos libres y cuando puedo escribo la historia.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella sigue enferma!

Holaa! por fin traigo la historieta, perdón por tardar, pero no me veía inspirada y no sabia como seguir la historia, se lo que quiero que pase, pero no ir tan rápido y explicar paso a paso y nunca había escrito, me siento un poco insegura, no se si mi manera de escribir esta bien y si os gusta, pero bueno cuando vaya escribiendo la historia y tenga bastante escrita os subiere capítulos. os pido perdón y disfrutar del capitulo! besitos

* * *

Corrí, solo corría, no sabía dónde dirigirme, donde ir, estaba perdido, necesitaba que Bella supiera que la amaba, que le mentí, que nunca deje de amarla, que mentí pensando que sería lo mejor para ella, que lo sentía, lo sentía tanto, tanto! Dedicaría mi existencia a que ella fuera feliz, sé que todo lo que le había pasado era por mi culpa por haberla dejado sola, y sé que nunca me perdonaría eso. Pero al menos necesitaba explicarle, que era ella para mí.

Al parar de correr, me encontraba en nuestro prado, por instinto volvía a nuestro lugar, pero las flores estaban secas, todo en un Gama de colores marrones, negros y grises, este prado había muerto como había muerto su amor por mí. Me tumbé, en la hierba seca, que con mi peso, las hojas se rompían, y entonces deje que mi mente pensara en ella, en cómo era cuando estábamos juntos, sus mejillas sonrojadas al tacto de mis caricias o a la vergüenza que le daba preguntar según qué cosas, su risa, su timidez…Pase así la mayor parte de la noche, intentando que mi alrededor no me recordará el presente.

Pero no podía seguir omitiendo la realidad, ella me odiaba, parecía que era feliz, al menos antes de que llegáramos, no podía reclamarle nada, así que al final llegue a una conclusión, no podía irme y no saber de ella, al menos saber que está bien y feliz no me volvería loco, y aunque me doliera en lo más profundo, que ella rehiciera su vida, dejaría que se acostumbrara a verme en el instituto, ayudando a Carlisle con el embarazo de Leyre. Con esa decisión tomada me levante y corrí dirección a nuestra casa

Pero no me esperaba que al volver, Izan estuviera en nuestra casa, hablando con todos.

Al entrar, su mirada se fijó en mí, todos callaron y una tensión empezó a crearse.

-Vengo a avisarte, Bella no quiere verte, me envía aquí para decirte que la dejes en paz, tienes prohibido ir a nuestra casa, ya que Carlisle ha dejado claro que se quedarán en este pueblo, no le hables, no te acerques, no quiere saber nada del porque la dejaste, simplemente la dejaste, es lo que a ella le importa. No tengo que decirte nada más a ti,- parecía que con mi familia no tenía problema alguno, ya que girando la cabeza para mirar donde estaba la mayoría, estiro los brazos hacia arriba estirándose y bostezó- a unos el sueño nos gana, buenas noches.

Emmet soltó una carcajada- que suerte la tuya- le dijo.

Izan desapareció dirección al bosque enfrente de casa.

Todos miraban en mi dirección. Le di una mirada a Carlisle, haciéndole entender que quería hablar con él.

En el despacho estábamos, Carlisle, Esme y yo.

-Dime Edward, que pasa?- empezó Carlisle

\- Que tengo que hacer? Mantenerme alejado de ella? Carlisle nos hemos encontrado, el destino nos ha vuelto a unir, ahora entiendo que cometí un grave error, y sé que lo pagaré siempre. Pero no puedo alejarme de ella, no otra vez.

-Cariño Bella está muy dolida, es normal, ha pasado por mucho y en tan poco tiempo, deja que se acostumbre a vernos a todos. No creo que ella haya cambiado, seguro que sigue siendo la misma, aunque por lo que le ha pasado, será dura con nosotros y si nos perdona alguna vez por abandonarla, eso llevará tiempo.- me consolaba Esme.

Alice entró en el despacho, Jasper decidió quedarse en la puerta, recostándose en ella.

-Edward yo te avise, que no era buena idea, dejarla, ella seria vampiro contigo o sin ti, aunque el sin ti no lo había visto, cosa que me preocupa, ahora entiendo por qué las visiones de Bella ya no venían a mí, y había desaparecido después del año de habernos ido. Ella se convirtió, tiene ese poder tan grande, que no puedo ver nada, de ella ni de su familia. No estoy acostumbrada a no ver nada.- nos dijo Alice.

\- Chicos, aunque sé que nos costará, sobre todo a vosotros dos, no os acerquéis a los alrededores de su casa, ahora ella también es vampiro y estoy bastante seguro que sabrán que estáis por allí, no le ara gracia, dejemos que se acostumbre, que nos acepte aunque sea para ayudar en el embarazo de su amiga.

Decidimos todos hacerle caso, no queríamos agobiarla.

Al día siguiente todos fuimos al instituto, yo ansioso esperando su llegada pero una vez más, ella no fue al instituto, seguiría enferma?

Pasó lento. Muy lento el día, Izan y Hugo sí que vinieron, pero solo asintieron en forma de saludo.

Pasaron seis días más y no había señales de ella, ya no me parecía tan buena idea el dejarla tranquila, estaba cada vez más ansioso por verla.

En la tarde de ese día el teléfono sonó en casa, Esme respondió

-Casa de los Cullen, dígame _? Esme, soy Hugo_. Si! Hola! _Estamos preocupados por las chicas, Bella no se recupera, cada vez está peor y no podemos llevarla a ningún médico. Esta Carlisle?_ No ahora mismo no está, está en el trabajo nada más llegue le diré, puedo ir a verla por favor? _Si, sé que Bella le tenía un gran aprecio, y que es muy buena mujer, pero venga sola por favor_. Gracias.

Antes de que acabara la conversación ya estaba junto a Esme.

Edward, sé que estas preocupado, pero tengo que ir yo sola, luego te explicare todo, cuando llegue Carlisle dile que vaya a su casa. Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de casa con cara de preocupación.

10 minutos más tarde Carlisle volvió, salió bastante preocupado, ya lleva muchos días enferma, y si Bella se convirtiera en vampiro, convertiría sin querer a Leyre y eso no traería nada bueno.

Decidí seguirlo, y quedarme en un radio donde parecía que no notaban mi presencia. Pude ver a Bella a través de la mente de Esme, poniéndole una toalla empapada en agua en la frente, al entrar Carlisle todos levantaron la mirada pero nadie le dijo nada, abrió el maletín y le tomo la temperatura. 50 grados. Esto era normal en ellos? Esa temperatura? Un humano no podría aguantar tal temperatura. Carlisle vio el termómetro fijamente y sacudió la cabeza, sacó otro y volvió a ponérselo

Carlisle se vio superado como podía tratar esto con una medio vampiro medio humana?

Bella abrió los ojos, cansados y apagados y al ver a Carlisle suspiro.

-Carlisle no podré aguantar mucho más, estoy realmente agotada, por favor no lo hagas por mí, sino por Leyre, si me convierto yo en vampiro, ella se verá afectada y su embaraz… ugh Carlisle por favor… ayúdame! AYUDAME! AH!

Bella temblaba, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía y los ojos abiertos de par en par estaban asustados.

-A tomado alguna medicina?-pregunto Carlisle

-Si fui a la farmacia y le explique los síntomas que tenía Bella y me receto estos de aquí.- le enseñaba Izan a Carlisle

\- son muy flojos, en mi maletín tengo…- dijo Carlisle abriendo el maletín casi volando, parecía que Bella estaba en la recta final de poder aguantar la conversión.- Agua- reclamó Carlisle.

Esme ya lo tenía preparada para ponérselo en la boca a Bella, Izan sostenía la cabeza un poco incorporada de Bella y Carlisle le metió 5 pastillas en la boca.

Bella trago ruidosamente, desesperada.- Carlisle tengo más calor!- se quejaba Bella, se destapó. Estaba en braguitas y sujetador, toda sudada. Le tomaron otra vez la temperatura 52 grados!

53 grados…. Hasta que las medicinas no hicieran efecto no se pondría mejor, pero y si no hacia efecto a tiempo?

Me estaba volviendo loco tenía que estar con ella… pero me obligaba a verlo desde la lejanía, ella se pondría buena y no me perdonaría que hubiera ido.

-Ah! De verdad no puedo más! Me duele, me arde todo- chillaba Bella

No pude aguantar más, llegue a su habitación, todos sorprendidos giraron a verme, pero me daba igual, lo que pensaran o dijeran, me acerqué a Bella y la acuné en mi pecho. Izan me lo intentó impedir, pero mi mirada fue suficiente.

Salí corriendo con ella en volandas, su cara estaba roja por la fiebre y la apoyaba contra mi pecho frio. Parecía que el aire le gustaba, se acurrucaba entre mis brazos y apretaba, tenía bastante fuerza, no era consciente de ello, pero tenía incluso con un deje de dolor. Iba dirección a un lago, estaba frio, así que nos metí a los dos poco a poco, yo no notaba nada pero ella supongo que notaria el cambio de temperatura, pero tampoco quería que se resfriara más, dude en el último momento, antes de que el agua la tocara.

-si por favor tengo mucha calor!- me dijo Bella apretándome más fuerte!

Así que seguí adelante, poco a poco su cuerpo desnudo fue mojándose, su cuerpo se relajó, incluso sonrió.

-Bella quieres que moje tu cabeza?-le pregunte nervioso, esto era lo más cerca que había estado de algo tan sensual, pero a la vez la preocupación de cuidar de Bella, me hacía perder un poco la cabeza, era muy abrumador.

-si!- dijo ella suavemente en un susurro.

-coge aire-

Bella cogió una bocanada de aire y con los mofletes hinchados, la hundí, hasta mojarla completamente.

-Edward, aún tengo más calor!- mi nombre... no lo dijo con odio ni como un insulto, me recordaba tanto a como me llamaba antes. Que podía hacer para que ella no tuviera tanto calor, el agua del lago frío no había sido suficiente así que solo se me ocurrió….

* * *

nos vemos dentro de poco :) ¿comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5 Bella se recupera

**Holaa! por haber sido tan mala y dejaros con las ganas de mas, publico otro capitulo, estos días estoy inspirada... me hacéis suuuuper feliz con vuestros comentarios, me animáis a que siga escribiendo y subiendo capítulos :)**

* * *

Solo se me ocurrió…

Sostenerla con una sola mano, quitarme la camiseta y en vez de cogerla acunándola, pase sus piernas por mi cintura y sus brazos por mi cuello. La ceñí a mi cuerpo, notaba toda la extensión de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Estaba excitado! Esto no era un sueño? A lo mejor estaba en mi fantasía, particular. No! Que retorcido seria entonces! Me estaba dejando llevar por mis emociones, estábamos aquí porque Bella está enferma.

Deje de apretarla tanto a mi cuerpo y ella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro con lágrimas en los ojos, esos ojos cansados y tristes.

-Bella estas mejor? Dime que si por favor!

\- si pero la cabeza me arde todavía.

\- eso no hay problema- le dije, bese su frente y luego recosté mi frente contra la suya. Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, pero no podía besarla, ella estaba enferma. No sería lo correcto, aunque todo mi cuerpo me aclamara por besarle, apretarle… me tenía que controlar…

Me intentaba convencer hasta ese momento, pero Bella apretó mucho más sus piernas contra mi estómago y mi raciocinio desapareció. Tanto años sin ella…

Puse una mano en su cintura, apretándola aún más si podía a mí estómago, notando el calor que desprendían sus braguitas. Y la otra mano en su nuca, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, acerque nuestros labios, hasta que se tocaron, suavemente, abrí un poco más mis labios y la bese con todo mi amor, mi desesperación, mis ganas, mi cariño, mi perdón.

Pensaba que no respondería pero ella entre abrió sus labios dejándome jugar con ellos, sus brazos se movían por mi espalda, mi cabello, su pecho se pegó al mío y su intimidad latía justo encima de mis pantalones. Mis manos tenían vida propia, tocaba todo su cuerpo desesperado intentado abarcar todo, mis dedos quedaron justo encima de la goma de sus braguitas, tenía que parar esto, teníamos que arreglar nuestros problemas, así que deje allí mis manos inmóviles, pero no dejamos de besarnos

No sé cuánto rato estuvimos, pero me separé de ella. Solo para dejar mi frente pegada a la suya. Suspiré. Parecía que su fiebre había bajado considerablemente.

-Perdóname Bella, yo…Lo siento de verdad, siento que hayas sufrido tanto y nunca me lo perdonare, mi existencia no será tan larga como mi perdón. Te amo! Y nunca deje de hacerlo, pensé que sería mejor para ti una vida donde no estuvieras siempre en peligro, sin ningún vampiro a tu alrededor, por eso mi familia me siguió. Tal y como yo se lo plantee a todos, y justo lo sucedido con Jasper, les convencí que era lo mejor para ti. Nunca, nunca pensé que la vida te haría llegar a convertirte en vampiro de esa manera tan horrible- me estremecí, mi nudo de la garganta no me dejaba tragar, mis ganas de llorar se incrementaban.

Bella levantó la mirada, me miro con tristeza y cerró los ojos.

Seguimos con nuestras frentes juntas. Nuestros labios casi rozándose, y de repente note como mi corazón hizo un latido. Abrí los ojos como platos y las lágrimas que sentía cayeron por mis mejillas, notaba lo fría que estaba el agua, y el peso de Bella bajo mis brazos.

Esto era increíble, el poder de Bella. Llore como un niño pequeño con mi cabeza enterrada en su hombro. Pidiendo perdón, que la amaba. Se lo repetí hasta que me di cuenta que ella estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por darme a mí el lujo de poder llorar.

-Bella para por favor, estas enferma empeoraras, gracias, aunque no lo merezca- mi corazón hizo su ultimo bombeo y volvió a pararse. Todo volvía a ser como siempre.

-Edward déjame en el suelo!-

\- te encuentras mejor?-

\- si ya puedo sostenerme yo sola- volvía a estar seria, como habíamos pasado de un extremo al otro.- tengo frio por favor llévame a mi casa- me dijo sonrojada intentando taparse. Buscaba mi camiseta pero estaba flotando en el lago así que mucho no ayudaría.

La volví a coger en volandas, y emprendí un silencioso camino a su casa. Hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-No puedo perdonarte! Me heriste de tal manera que, simplemente no puedo, no puedo perdonarte! No sabes, ni entiendes por lo que pasé. Y si no quieres saberlo no me toques, ya lo viste la última vez, cuando pierdo los nervios…- su mirada estaba perdida, recordando esos momentos dolorosos.

E conseguido controlarlo, pero cuando me pongo nerviosa no puedo con él, es superior a mí. Antes cualquier roce hacia caer en ese dolor a quien me tocara. Puede que en un futuro pueda perdonarte, pero ahora mismo por mi parte es imposible, no me lo hagas más duro de lo que ya es.

\- pero Bella y esto que ha pasado en el lago? Me has besado, más que eso-

\- Sí, estoy enferma, mi cuerpo ardía y gracias a tu frio cuerpo me ha bajado la temperatura, y lo que ha pasado luego… mis recuerdos de humana volvieron más fuertes que nunca, me he dejado llevar, pero ha sido un error, no quiero que te hagas ideas que no son.- sus ojos miraron a los míos- pero muchas gracias, sino hubiera sido por ti no sé qué me habría pasado. Pero esto no cambia nada, podemos llevarnos bien, pero no esperes nada más.

-Lo entiendo, te he herido demasiado, solo te pido que no me alejes, déjame ser parte de tu vida, sabes como me siento, un vampiro enamorado nunca puede olvidar a la persona que ama. Si no me quieres de esa manera yo lo entiendo pero no me alejes, aunque no lo merezca, que piensas, me dejaras seguir a tu lado, aunque sea como un amigo?

-Déjame pensarlo Edward sigo enferma y para mi estos últimos días han sido caóticos.- Bella evitaba mi mirada.

\- De acuerdo el tiempo que necesites- al menos no me había dicho un no rotundo, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella cuando era humana me salía solo estando con ella.

Llegamos a su casa, y los que habíamos dejado en la habitación ahora estaban en el comedor, pase de largo y deje al cuerpo medio desnudo de Bella bajar de mis brazos en su habitación. Ella se giró sin mirarme y corrió para su baño, mientras ella corría no pude dejar de ver su esbelto y bello cuerpo, eso me hizo recordar el lago y todos sus movimiento, ella de verdad quería que la besara, se apretaba contra mi cuerpo con las mismas ganas que yo. O eran ideas mías?

Su ducha acabó, y antes de que saliera de la ducha fui al comedor, todos me miraban sin decir una palabra. Izan evitaba mi mirada, pero su tensión se notaba desde lejos.

-Carlisle, necesito el termómetro!-

\- donde te la has llevado? Estas empapado!- pregunto Izan sin mirarme.

-He pensado que un lago con agua fría le iría bien para bajar la fiebre

-Y ES NECESARIO quitarte la camiseta?- contestó enfrentándome

\- No es asunto tuyo pero ella necesitaba más frio aun. Contento? Voy a ver si le ha bajado la fiebre aunque está mucho mejor- les dije a todos para que se aliviaran un poco.

Cuando volví a la habitación Bella salía con un pijama, cuando me vio en la habitación paro su caminar, pero un segundo después volvió a caminar hasta su cama.

-Bella deja que te tome la fiebre,- sin decir nada extendió la mano pidiéndome el termómetro. Se lo puso ella misma. Era su manera de hacerme entender que no me quería allí.

38 grados, eso es normal en ellos o tenía una temperatura más baja como los humanos?

-estas bien? A que temperatura estáis normalmente?- estaba interesado, que extraño tenía que ser.

\- aún tengo fiebre, normalmente 30 grados, podrías decirle a Carlisle que venga.

No hizo falta decírselo, él llego al oír su nombre.

-Edward ya estoy bien podrías irte por favor? Y gracias!-

-Bella…- mejor no decir nada ya hablaríamos más tarde, estaba feliz porque ella estaba mejorando y por lo que había pasado, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza… de repente un mal pensamiento vino a mi mente, ella e Izan son algo? Nadie ha dicho nada al respecto, pero ella parecía tener una relación más estrecha con Izan cuando vinimos por primera vez. Él la sostenía y lo mando a él para darme el mensaje que no quería saber nada de mí. Y si ellos están juntos? Habrían llegado lejos? Él la había tocado?... buf esto me enfurecía tenía que parar de pensar en ello.

Al llegar al comedor, Hugo se veía esplendido tenía a su lado a Leyre, y ella también tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabes Edward, Carlisle nos ha ayudado con el embarazo de Leyre, cuando ha mejorado, sabíamos que Bella se encontraba mejor, así que hemos decidido hacer varias pruebas. Algunas no salían nada, y hemos podido descubrir que un ultrasonido normal no se puede apreciar nada. Pero gracias a que Carlisle es un buen doctor sabe que vamos a tener una niña. No me digas como, pero lo ha conseguido averiguar. Podremos elegir el nombre. Que nombre te gustaría Leyre? Y también sabemos que al menos hasta dentro de 3 meses no nacerá, según los cálculos, si todo va bien-

\- pero ella no estaba de 4 meses? Parecía una barriga de 6 al menos-

\- si pero Carlisle dice que su embarazo durara menos, algo más tranquilos estamos, podremos disfrutar más del embarazo.

Carlisle era el nuevo ginecólogo de la familia, solo de pensar en ello se me escapo una sonrisa y para alegrar más el ambiente dije.

-si me alegro por vosotros, Carlisle siempre encuentra la forma de saber que les pasa a sus paciente, tenéis a un buen ginecólogo, hahaha-

\- Si Carlisle….el ginecólogo- reía Esme

Carlisle volvía de la habitación de Bella e Izan se incorporó para ir con ella, mi cuerpo se envaró, pero yo no podía hacer nada, Bella había tomado una decisión y yo esperaría a que me perdonara tardara lo que tardara, tenía toda la existencia para esperar. Toda la existencia… nunca pensé que ella estaría siempre, hace años me hice a la idea que ella moriría a la vejez y yo le seguiría. Y ahora podríamos vivir la misma vida, no teníamos que morir.

-Bella se encuentra mucho mejor, en unos días estará recuperada. Tendrá que seguir con todas las medicinas que le he dado. Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos. Buenas noches a todos cuídense, nos vemos la semana que viene Leyre, si hay algún cambio avísenme- dijo Carlisle, nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestra casa.

Carlisle y yo mantuvimos una conversación sobre el embarazo de Leyre. Exactamente no podía asegurar si era vampira completa, aunque todas las pruebas que ha podido hacerle a descubierto que si Leyre no se alimenta de sangre humana, toda comida que ella coma, la vomitará, eso le hacía dudar de los resultado que le habían dado las pruebas, en ella hay un 80% vampiro y el otro tanto de humano… pero al necesitar sangre humana y si la madre no la toma lo que hace es matar lentamente a la madre.

-Espero que no sea una niña inmortal de verdad sino…- dejo su mente volar cuando los Vulturis arrasaron aldeas enteras donde los niños inmortales habían sido creados, esos niños no tenían la capacidad de entender, mataban por gusto no por necesidad de alimentarse.- tenderemos que tomar cartas en el asunto y espero no tener que llegar a eso.-Carlisle quedo sumido por sus pensamientos y yo me iría a tomar una ducha, dentro de unas horas habría que ir al Instituto.

Después de la ducha que no fue para nada corta, ahora tendría ganas de tomarme más duchas, mis recuerdos de Bella besándome y su cuerpo pegado al mío se habían bajo el agua.

Las semanas pasaban volando, Bella a los días se había recuperado del todo aunque no quería dejar sola a Leyre en casa, en el instituto empezarían a preguntar por la enfermedad de Bella, así que no le quedó otra que volver al instituto.

Las primeras semanas nos evitaba, pero Rosalie había tenido el valor de hablar con ella, de explicarle su historia, por qué se convirtió en vampiro y porque la trataba mal nada más conocerla.

-Bella puedo hablar contigo por favor?-

-mm si claro Rosalie-

\- Bella quiero explicarte por qué fui tan dura contigo al conocerte. Veras yo soy la que más aborrece haberse convertido en vampiro, y no podía llegar a entender cono tú, una humana podías rechazar toda una vida por delante por estar al lado de Edward, es todo lo que yo deseo, una vida al lado del hombre que amo, ser madre, envejecer juntos y ver a mis nietos crecer, eso me fue arrebatado por Carlisle. No creas que lo odio, no es así, pero si me hubieran preguntado preferiría haber muerto.

Carlisle solo convierte en vampiro a la gente que está a punto de morir, Esme por tirarse desde un puente, por perder a su hija, a Edward como sabes por la gripe española, y a mí porque mí supuesto prometido y sus amigos me violaron hasta la muerte.

Bella sorprendida dejó que Rosalie le explicara, ya que ella sabía lo mucho que le habría costado a Rosalie decidir contar su historia. Rosalie siguió contando…

Tenía una amiga, de la infancia, tuvo un hijo con el cabello moreno y rizado con dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, en ese momento decidí que cuando mi novio y yo nos casáramos inmediatamente tendríamos hijos, pero el día antes de la boda el muy mal nacido ebrio con sus amigotes...

Prefiero no contar nada de eso, Carlisle me encontró moribunda en el suelo, y decidió "salvarme"

En fin cuando conocí a Emmet medio muerto por el ataque de un oso, fui tan egoísta que solo al ver su cara, su pelo moreno rizado y esos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando pensó que era un ángel que venía a salvarlo, me recordó al hijo de mi amiga, recorrí kilómetros con él en brazos le suplique a Carlisle que lo convirtiera pero al final tuve que hacerlo yo, y no me arrepiento, es el amor de mi vida, lo amo más que a nada, pero mi corazón, hay una parte de mí que está vacío, nunca podre tener hijos, nunca, y eso me persigue por eso no entendía como tu podías renunciar a eso.

Necesitaba explicártelo y pedirte perdón. Gracias Bella

-No hay de que Rosalie, esto seguro que te animaría, veras Leyre no para de hablar sobre el embarazo, de los síntomas que tiene, que si los pies se le hinchan jajajja…. Yo no la entiendo y creo que necesita a alguien que le apoye un poco más, seguro que Leyre estaría encantada de pasar tiempo contigo, que te parece?

\- de verdad? Me encantaría, nunca he podido estar cerca de una embarazada y notar como se mueven dentro de la barriga, que ilusión, de verdad crees que a ella no le importará?- Rosalie estaba emocionada, ella no podría vivirlo pero podría estar cerca de alguien con quien tener confianza.

\- qué te parece si le preguntamos al salir de clases?- Bella no tenía nada en contra de Rosalie, parece que a ella la había perdonado.

Dos meses más pasaron y Bella y yo no habíamos avanzado nada, yo respetaba su espacio y si nos tocaba juntos intentaba molestarla lo menos posible con mi presencia, ella tenía que ser feliz, incluso si yo tenía que convertirme en un amigo, conocido o lo que ella me pidiera, por mucho que me costará. Había llegado a esa conclusión y no podía echarme atrás.

-Sabes Leyre no se encuentra muy bien hoy, Hugo se ha quedado con ella, estoy preocupada!- me sobresaltó que Bella me hablará a mí. Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos apoyadas en la mesa.

\- preocupada porque?

\- Y si no sale bien? Yo la he metido en esto, y si no puedo salvarla? Podrá volver a convertirse en medio humana como está ahora o tendrá que ser vampiro toda su existencia? A ella le encanta poder sentirse más humana!- seguía preocupada Bella

-Bella no tienes de que preocuparte, también estará Carlisle y una vez que él bebe este fuera, podrás convertir inmediatamente a Leyre sin que ella sufra, la madre del otro chico era totalmente humana, Leyre sigue siendo dura verdad?- puse mi cara enfrente de la suya que la tenía enterrada entre sus manos, solté una risita y ella levanto la mirada. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Podrías venir tú también?

-Claro, no creo que nadie de la familia se lo pierda, estaremos todos esperando en el comedor/ sala de espera.

\- no Edward me refiero a que estés dentro, en el parto, as estudiado también medicina podrías aportar algo, total tú fuiste quien tuvo la idea de ir al lago- su sonrojo la hacía verse más bonita aún.

-Como quieras pero tendré que preguntárselo a Hugo y Leyre-

Oímos unos pasos rápidos fuera de clase era Izan con la cara desencajada, justo detrás venia el profesor, así que nos dimos prisa a velocidad humana para salir de la clase

-Que pasa izan? Es Leyre?- atemorizada Bella esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Izan.

\- Sí..- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, Bella no estaba allí! Pero menos mal que no había nadie en los pasillos, sino…

corrimos detrás de ella, y mientras corríamos dirección a la casa llame a Carlisle.

-Carlisle es Leyre- corte la llamada el ya sabría que tenia que hacer. Volví a abrir el teléfono y llame a Rosalie se que ella estos meses ha pasado la mayoría de tiempo en casa de Bella con Leyre incluso había días que se quedaba a "dormir".


	6. Chapter 6 Parto y la historia de Bella

**Holaa! otro capitulo jeje estoy en racha haber si sigo así, espero que os guste...espero no tardar mucho en escribir capítulos felices.**

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Bella, estaba Esme, Rosalie y Emmet en el comedor y un histérico Hugo se oía desde la habitación.

Salude con un beso en la frente a Esme y fui dirección a la habitación, al entrar solo Carlisle se giró para recibirme.

\- Carlisle, Bella me dijo si podía estar aquí no sé si sea buena idea o mejor espero fuera.- le dije.

\- Eso el futuro padre y madre tendrían que decidirlo. Que les parece a ustedes?

\- Si si a mí me da igual, Carlisle estamos por lo que estamos, ahora que hay que hacer?- Hugo estaba nervioso.

\- Leyre ha roto aguas, y como no sabemos cómo va a evolucionar el parto, solo queda esperar.

-Aja, aquí viene otra contracción.- decía Leyre.

Bella estaba en silencio apartada de la camilla, parecía triste, así que decidí acercarme a ella.

-Bella que pasa? Aun sigues nerviosa?- ella no habló solo asintió. – No pasará nada, ella sigue siendo vampiro Bella, es dura como te dije no acabará como la madre de Nahuel, según lo que sabemos él bebe se abre paso el solo, cesárea no podemos hacerle ya que Leyre sigue teniendo la piel dura. Así que solo puede ser parto natural y sino es parto como ya he dicho él bebe encontrara la forma de salir, y tu conviertes a Leyre, si ella no puede volver a ser medio humana otra vez no pasa nada, tendrá a su hija con ella y eso no le importará.- me acercaba para consolarla, abrazarla pero ella pegó un salto atrás. Me quedé inmóvil no me imaginaba que solo mi roce le diera repulsión.

\- Edward ahora no me toques, no puedo controlar muy bien el dolor. Ya sabes cuando estoy nerviosa…- así que era por miedo a hacerme daño, que alivio.

\- Bella ella te necesita, lo aras…– un chillido nos interrumpió.

\- Ahhh! Quiero pujar, puedo ya? - chillaba Leyre. Carlisle la examinó y todo parecía estar perfecto así que Leyre podía pujar.

Hugo le sostenía la mano y le daba ánimos, y palabras de cariño, por fin salió la cabeza, después de unos cuantos empujones, Carlisle le pidió el último empujón a Leyre y entonces ya salieron los hombros y todo el cuerpecito. Leyre no había sufrido desgarros, bueno los típicos de un parto, así que Bella no tenía por qué convertirla. Había sido rápido, y mucho mejor de lo que nosotros nos imaginamos, la bebe tenía los ojos de color verde como su madre, al menos no los tenía rojos como los niños inmortales, eso era muy buena señal.

- _Parece que es medio humana, no creo que haya peligro alguno.-_ me dijo mentalmente Carlisle

Mi presencia en esa habitación no hacía falta así que abandoné la habitación, deje a Carlisle esperando a coger la bebe para tomarle las medidas, peso y los estudios que quería hacerle. Bella me seguía, ella también les quería dar un tiempo a solas ya que todo había salido bien. Seguí dirección al comedor, pero noté que Bella no venía conmigo, al girarme vi que estaba recostada en la puerta de la habitación, llorando así que asustado por saber que le pasaba, corrí a su lado.

\- Bella que pasa? Te pasa algo? – le decía preocupado, no quería tocarla ya que ella me había avisado que no lo hiciera. Pero no me esperaba su reacción, se abalanzó a mis brazos llorando.

\- Estoy bien Edward, es solo que…- hipaba

\- que pasa Bella, me tienes preocupado!

\- Son felices Edward, ellos si pueden ser felices, me alegro tanto que hayan podido formar una familia, ellos se aman y ahora tienen un bebe, serán una familia preciosa. Simplemente sé que yo nunca tendré nada como esto, porque estoy rota sabes?-

Que ella estaba rota? A que se refería con eso!

-Bella no entiendo, como que estas rota? A que te refieres? – le preguntaba confundido.

\- te lo contare todo- Me agarró de la mano y salió corriendo, a pesar de ser medio humana corría bastante rápido, parece que tenían razón, aún tenían los mismo reflejos que siendo vampiros, corrimos por un tiempo hasta que llegamos a nuestro prado, estaba como la última vez que lo vi, flores secas, grises y marrones, que al pisarlas se rompían.

\- Lo he intentado sabes? Rehacer mi vida, pero simplemente no puedo, soy desconfiada, y reservada no puedo creer en palabras bonitas, las palabras se las lleva el viento, en cualquier momento puede cambiar de parecer y abandonarme. Yo nunca podre ser feliz con nadie.- empezó Bella a explicarme

Cerré mis puños fuertemente, y mi cuerpo se había puesto tensó. Se refería a Izan? Él se había declarado, o habían tenido o tienen alguna relación?

-Es por Izan? – no podía esconder muy bien mi dolor.

-Sí, él y yo lo intentamos, pero yo simplemente no puedo.

-Bella no todos son como yo, tú quieres a Izan? Él parece que sí, te protege, se preocupa por ti y está muerto de celos por mí, aparte de que me odia. Si sientes algo por él, tendrías que intentarlo, siento mucho haberte echo tanto daño, pero sí que puedes ser feliz. Abre tu corazón de nuevo, no saldrás lastimada al menos no por Izan.- Esto me dolía hasta el alma, pero ella tenía que ser feliz, no por mi estupidez de hace años ella tenía que sufrir.

-Edward cuando me dejaste, no es que perdiera al amor de mi vida, sino que lo perdí todo, mi amor, mi esperanza, mi futuro, mi familia, yo había decidido dejar a Charlie y Renée para estar contigo y tu familia, la que consideraba mía también. Me perdí en el bosque donde me dejaste y no me encontraron hasta un día después, pasaron días o semanas ni lose, sentía tanto frio dentro de mí, el nudo en mi garganta no me abandonaba nunca. Pesadillas en las noches me hacían estar despierta por días hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantaba más y caía rendida, y volvía a despertarme por soñar que me dejabas, que todos desaparecíais.

Por mi padre intenté reponerme, buscar algún futuro. Pero la vida me tenía que castigar, porque así es mi vida, una pura desgracia.

Charlie murió, un atraco en una tienda, y un disparó acabó con él.

Como podía salir adelante si la gente que quería me abandonaba. Jacob que ahora es un hombre lobo, no sé si lo sabias, se encargó de todo el velatorio y entierro, yo simplemente no podía, me encerraba en mi dolor.-

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir con rapidez de los ojos de Bella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, nos sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla o era mejor estar quieto y esperar a que ella siguiera con la historia. Antes de poder decidirme ella me siguió contando.

-El dolor que sentiste en la mente de Alice es el dolor que sufrí por meses, el frio que cala en el interior que hace que tu pecho se encoja de dolor, una oscuridad donde no ves ninguna luz, cada vez más frio, el pecho duele cada vez más, parece que lo están perforando y simplemente ganas de morir. Todo esto lo sufrí, después de que Charlie muriera, porque la vida aún tenía algo más con lo que castigarme. Mi madre y Phil dirección al aeropuerto para ir a Forks al entierro de mi padre, un camionero se durmió al volante y se pasó al otro carril llevándose a mi madre y Phil por el camino, eso ya fue, el fin de todo Edward. Solo quería morir, no se explicarlo pero ese dolor que sientes cuando una persona querida muere, se intensificó había perdido a mis padres uno detrás de otro, al amor de mi vida, mi futuro y mi futura familia. No tenía nada, no sé como pero llegue hasta aquí, hasta nuestro prado, él estaba muriendo como yo, la mayoría de flores estaban apagadas, y muriendo-

Bella se agacho y intentó tocar una flor que se rompió en pedacitos con solo tocarla.

-Bella yo…- empecé a decirle pero ella me cortó.

-Aún no he acabado. Pasaría horas en este prado hasta que unas risas me hicieron salir de mi mundo… esto te lo voy a ahorrar, eran Laurent y Victoria, aunque yo les explique que tú me habías abandonado y la familia Cullen también, me dijeron que tu volverías, aunque solo fuera para saber cómo le había ido a tu juguete. Se reían mientras me mordían, pero estaban tan sedientos que casi bebieron toda mi sangre, les escuchaba decir que no sobreviviría con tan poca sangre en mi cuerpo y tantissimo veneno, moriría entre las llamas de la conversión al no haber casi sangre, en algún momento no llegaría a mi corazón, y me dejaron allí.-

Caí de rodillas, Bella lo había perdido todo, y solo por mi culpa le pasó todo esto. Era un desgraciado que no merecía estar en el mismo mundo que ella, solo la hacía desgraciada a ella. Como podría perdonarme ella nunca! Yo nunca me perdonaría. Nunca.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, nunca me cansare de decírtelo. Bella yo…- tenía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que las palabras no me salían.

-ahora sabes mi historia y el porque me va a costar perdonarte. La vida ha sido dura conmigo, pero hoy he visto que si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, Leyre y Hugo no tendrían ningún bebe.-

Yo seguía tirado encima de las flores secas. Como podía seguir viviendo después del daño que le hice a esta mujer.

Como la otra vez, empecé a notar el fresco de la noche, como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que podían salir, y como mi corazón bombeaba rápido, una sangre inexistente.

-Bella sé que nunca me perdonarás, no voy a dejar que alguna vez me perdones, pero tienes que ser feliz, todo lo que te pasó fui yo el causante- me levante tambaleándome y sin pensar le cogí el brazo para enfrentarme a ella, volví a caer de rodillas, volvía a estar bajo el poder de Bella, el frio hacia mella en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mi corazón, un dolor punzante empezaba en el centro de mi pecho y una oscuridad absoluta. Lo último que pude oír fue a Bella decir

\- Edward no!

Notaba mi cuerpo adolorido, aunque una pequeña liberación, sí que podía llorar, así que lloraba y chillaba como un niño pequeño donde le rompían el corazón a mazazos, no sé cuánto rato pasó simplemente intentaba superar el frio y dolor hasta que mi cuerpo pasó del frio dolor al llameante. Sabía que esto pronto acabaría. Lo aguante como mejor podía y después de mucho rato, por fin pude volver a ver, el calor desapareció y note como mi corazón aun bombeaba.

Bella estaba sentada y tenía mi cabeza en sus piernas, aún seguía llorando, esto no era justo.

-Perdóname Edward no ha sido queriendo, contra más tiempo me tocas estando yo fuera de control más tiempo permaneces en el dolor, lo siento de verdad no ha sido mi intención. –

Me incorpore, esto no estaba bien! Mi enfado crecía cada vez más.

-Yo a ti no tengo nada que perdonarte, sufriría ese dolor una y otra vez, sería un pequeño castigo para mí, necesito saber el dolor que te hice sentir. NUNCA vuelvas a pedirme perdón, yo no lo merezco. Necesito que me prometas algo! – su mirada estaba en la tierra parecía que no tenía intención de mirarme. –Bella tienes que ser feliz, prométeme que serás feliz, que buscaras la felicidad!- ella seguía mirando a la tierra, así que cogí su mentón, me daba igual si volvía a caer en el dolor, y la obligue a mírame, con lágrimas en los ojos le dije- prométeme, por favor, prométeme que serás feliz! Que lo intentarás!- ella asintió con la cabeza, es todo lo que necesitaba- volvamos a casa Bella, pero podrías mantenerme así, durante unas horas más por favor?

\- Si es lo que quieres Edward- me dijo confundida, no entendía el porqué.

\- Déjame hacer esto una última vez, prometo no volver hacerlo!- no espere su respuesta y me daba igual caer otra vez en el dolor, me acerqué a ella, con mis dos manos cogí su cabeza, le bese la frente, me separé un poco más y mire a sus ojos, ese color chocolate que tanto me gustaba, le pedí permiso con la mirada y entonces la besé, apasionadamente, no quería controlarme, simplemente devoraba su boca, degustaba sus labios, me estaba despidiendo. Tuve que separarme a coger aire, ahora tenía que cogerlo. Me separe totalmente, me levanté y le tendí la mano, ella me la cogió y la ayude a levantarse.

-Lo siento Bella, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero tenía que despedirme de este amor.- diciendo eso volvimos en completo silencio a casa. En la suya se oían los llantos de la bebe de Leyre y Hugo, mi familia no estaba allí así que me despedí, y hui.

-Adiós Bella- ella se quedó extrañada por mi tono de voz.

.-Adiós Edward, quieres quedarte así y poder dormir después de tantos años?- me preguntó

-si claro, deseo estar unas horas más siendo medio humano. Gracias y buenas noches.

Yo tenía una decisión tomada. Y así lo cumpliría.

Al llegar a casa solo queria hablar con Carlisle, tenía que hacerme un favor gigante.

-dime hijo que puedo hacer por ti!- me decía Carlisle mientras entraba en su despacho.

Gire para cerrar la puerta y le dije.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro el que necesites, que necesitas Edward?

-Morir!-

-Qué? Que estás diciendo, te has vuelto loco? Bella te perdonará algún día, no hace falta ser tan pesimista.-

-No Carlisle, no lo entiendes por fin he podido saber la historia de Bella, toda ella, al dejarla lo pasó mal pero intentó recuperarse, entonces su padre falleció y al ir al entierro de Charlie, la madre y su esposo murieron en un accidente, Victoria y Laurent la atacaron simplemente por venganza. Pensaban que moriría, pero lo que hicieron fue alargar el dolor de la conversión al llegar tan poca sangre a su corazón. Carlisle estoy decidido, Bella será más feliz y podrá superar cualquier cosa, si yo no estoy para recordarle su pasado. Ella tiene que ser feliz tengo que desaparecer de este mundo, no puedo vivir sabiendo que yo he sido el causante de tanto dolor, del dolor a la persona que amo.-

\- Hijo entiendo que creas que eres el causante pero solo la dejaste pensando que era por su bien, ella es fuerte y lo superará.

-No Carlisle te lo pido a ti, ahora soy medio humano, podrías derrotarme, no pondré resistencia.

\- NO! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! No te are nada piensa las cosas que dices, como crees que quedará Bella al saber que as muerto?-

\- Ella no me quiere padre, solo quiero desaparecer, sino lo haces tú encontrare a alguien que esté dispuesto.- no le di tiempo a reaccionar, al acabar la frase salí corriendo en busca de Laurent y Victoria. Pude leer la mente de mi familia, sobre todo Esme. Sentía un dolor enorme y miedo por perderme y una gran lastima por mí.


End file.
